User talk:Mike 17
Hello Hey Mike 17, thanks for all of your great work here, and interaction with the community. If you want to, patroller rights might help you with your editing. Feel free to file a request on the link there! Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 17:48, March 20, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you about this reply, it make me happy! I like this site, therefore i try to help all what i can, and in all my edits i use in dictionary because i don't know English as spoken language. i speak Hebrew. Thank you again! ::Alright, I have granted patroller rights to your account. Use them well! Ajraddatz Talk 01:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : What are these rights, what i can do with it? :You can move files, and disable a redirect when moving a page. Your edits are also marked as patrolled, so other people know that you are a trusted user. There is nothing that you need to do with this, it simply helps you to edit this wiki better. Ajraddatz Talk 01:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : OK, thank you about! I use it to move the "foal pinto" to "pinto foal". My edits are good? i work on it very hard. : ::Yes, very good. Thanks again. Ajraddatz Talk 01:35, March 22, 2010 (UTC) re: Mystery Wings Hey, I said that the Mystery Wings box was a Mystery Animal Crate because: #It was modeled after the Mystery Animal Crate. I never said that the mystery chests had to be mystery boxes, either. I'm not against them being called such, however, because they contain all things from previous mystery boxes. #The Mystery Wings box includes all animals or animal-based decorations. I think that it was just easier for Zynga not to release 5 new "real" animals because they already have so many bird decorations that the programming was easy. Sincerly, M. H. Avril 03:30, March 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S., don't forget to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~)! Adminship Hello, would you be alright with it if I nominated you for adminship? I think that you'll do a great job as an administrator, and the wiki could use another user (or two) with these extra tools. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 23:20, April 21, 2010 (UTC) RfA Hello, there is a Request for Adminship open right now, and I would really like to see at least 10 people vote in it. Please check out the RfA page, and vote for the candidate(s). Be sure to check through their contributions and log actions. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 21:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Would you be interested? We could use another admin. Ajraddatz Talk 17:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, would you mind checking out the requests for adminship page, and voting in the nomination that is open right now? Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 13:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't understand you.. Mike 17 17:30, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, could you please vote in the request for adminship that is open right now? Also, would you like to be nominated to be an administrator? Ajraddatz Talk 17:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I was voted.Mike 17 22:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC)